Fetch
Medium-size Outsider (Chaos, Evil) Hit Dice: 9d8+9 (49 hp) Initiative: +3 (Dex penalty, Improved Initiative) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 16 (-1 Dex, +7 natural) Attacks: Claw or weapon +10/+5 melee Damage: Claw energy drain, or weapon energy drain Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, create spawn Special Qualities: Invisibility, reflective surfaces Saves: Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +9 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 9, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 13 Skills: Knowledge (arcana, religion, the planes) +12, Listen +12, Move Silently +12, Search +12, Sense Motive +6, Spot +12 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organisation: Solitary Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: - These evil death-dealers exist on the planes of the Abyss, and can only enter Krynn through reflective surfaces, such as mirrors or ponds. Fetch look like haggard, pale imitations of any medium-size humanoid gazing into a reflective surface; if more than one possible victim, the fetch assumes the appearance of the nearest opponent or chooses randomly. Its eyes are dull and lifeless, and its skin is icy to the touch. Fetch reflexively breaks into a cruel grin when its eyes first meet those of its intended victim. Fetch do not speak, although they will engage in limited telepathic communication with other evil outsiders or evil clerics of at least 10th level. Combat The fetch must be able to fit its entire body though this reflective surface if it is to attack its chosen target. However, it cannot emerge from this surface until it meets the eyes of its chosen victim. A fetch attacks with a replica of a weapon carried by its intended victim or with its bare hands; the appearance of the fetch’s attack bears no relation to its effect. A fetch prefers to make a full attack on its intended victim, quickly draining it of life and pulling it into the Abyss. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by a fetch’s melee attack receive two negative levels. The Fortitude save to remove a negative level has a DC of 15. Create Spawn (Su): If the fetch’s intended victim receives negative levels at least equal to her current level, the fetch attempts to pull her through the reflective surface and into the Abyss. Once in the Abyss, the victim becomes a fetch. The fetch does not have any of the abilities it possessed in life. A fetch can pull victims into the Abyss only through the reflective surface from which it originally emerged. If the fetch is killed or otherwise prevented from taking a slain victim into the Abyss, the victim does not return as an undead. Invisibility (Su): A fetch is visible only to its intended victim; it is not revealed by the see invisibility spell. Only true seeing or a similar spell or spell-like ability will reveal the creature. Reflective Surfaces (Su): If that reflective surface is destroyed, the fetch must locate another in order to return to the Abyss. The fetch suffers 1d6 temporary Constitution damage per day that it is prevented from returning to the Abyss. Category:Outsiders